


Silent Pleasure

by mysticminou



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticminou/pseuds/mysticminou
Summary: Atem and Anzu have sex the night before the final duel. (Kinda AU because Atem has his own bod.) Atem doesn't want to wake the others which seems to be a problem because Anzu is a screamer. Can she keep quiet?





	Silent Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Please don't read unless you are of age and ok with reading such. Also, I majored in health science in high school, have a degree in nursing, and am studying a health related field. It was really hard for me to write this without being technical and, well, gross. So I'm really sorry if this is cheesy.
> 
> This was originally posted in Aug 2013 for Revolutionshipping Week. I've moved it from FFN to here to keep within FFN's policies.

He captured her mouth with his once more. Her scream puffed into his mouth. He ripped his mouth away after she relaxed against the pillows once more and latched it onto her shoulder. The Pharaoh sucked and bit her tender flesh. Her full breasts pressed against his chest and he groaned. Anzu's breath was hot as she panted against his ear.

"Ah," she sighed, her face squishing in pleasure as Atem found yet another sweet spot. His tongue traced lazy circles on her shoulder and her hands flew to his back, her nails drawing blood as she scratched him.

"Yami…I…"

His hand went from its place on her hip to cover her mouth. "Ssh," he hissed as her inner walls gripped him. "The…others…" He grit his teeth as he fought against his own pleasured grunt.

Anzu's head rolled back onto the pillows, her hands moving from his back to grip the tangled sheets beneath her. She squeaked as his seed splashed against her womb. Atem's hand traveled to her breast to tweak her hardened nipple.

The dancer bit her bottom lip as Atem increased the speed of his hips. A few droplets of blood formed across her lip and Atem kissed her once more, the blood causing their kiss to be sloppy and wet. Atem pulled his face up and a string of spit dangled from his lips and tickled his chin. He gripped her hips forcefully, no doubt leaving a bruise. Lifting himself up with his knees, he pulled her with him and used the new position to reach further inside.

Anzu's face crinkled up once more and her mouth opened and closed. Her nails dug deeper into the bed and sheets below her. "Atem…I…I need…"

"Don't…scream…" his hissed, closing his eyes. He thrusted twice more before his seed roared into her again. Anzu sucked in a breath and Atem closed his lips over hers. He grunted into her mouth as she writhed below him. His mouth silenced her pleasured scream.

He waited until his penis had shrunken down to pull out and roll off of the tiny girl. Anzu wiggled closer, her hands slipping on his sweaty chest.

"I didn't think…you would be a screamer," he whispered, his eyes locked on the ceiling above them.

"Only for you," she murmured.

He turned his head to look at her. She could see the pain hidden in his eyes. She pushed herself up on her elbows and kissed his mouth. Their kiss was long and sent fire spiraling to her belly. She wretched her lips away. "Don't you dare think about tomorrow," she hissed, her lips grazing his slightly. "What ever happens…we'll find a way…you shouldn't have to…"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled to hover over her once more. "Anzu…" He paused as she cupped his cheeks, her thumbs stroking the sensitive skin under her eyes. "Promise me that if I loose, you will not speak a word of this to Yugi or the others."

She shook her head, tears seeping from the corner of her eyes. Her hands fell away to land limply at her sides. "Atem, I can't do that."

"You have to," he replied, his tone teetering on the edge of anger.

"Atem, I love you and I'm not going to hide it anymore," she snapped. "If I get pregnant, I'll have to confess. If someone asks me why my lips are swollen or why I have a hickey, I'm going to tell them."

"Anzu," his voice came out gravely like that night on Kaiba's blimp. The night she went into the shadows with him. The night she told him she wanted to stay by his side and help fight.

"You're protecting me…" she breathed. "Why? You stopped Zorc. Kaiba's not a jerk anymore. I can handle myself against creeps…What else is there?"

He leaned down a pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm protecting you from yourself. I don't want you to linger on tonight for the rest of your life. I want you to be happy. Even if you bare a child, please don't give up on other suitors."

"But who else-"

His lips moved against hers. Their lips parted with a popping noise. "I want you to be happy. And to do so, you must be silent about tonight. Burn it into your memory because tonight it all we have." He cupped her cheek and she nuzzled closer to his hand. "I care about you more than I will ever admit. I'm selfish about you and I don't want to share you with anyone. Not even Yugi. But there will be a time, a time that is drawer closer, where I must leave you forever. I want tonight to be ours."

She nodded slowly and embraced him, whispering to him, "If that's what you want…"

He kissed her shoulder and inhaled her scent -strawberries and peaches- before murmuring, "Yes…"


End file.
